In the Bleak Midwinter
by cpjjgj
Summary: A one-shot Christmas prequel to "We'll be a Dream" and "Lost Along the Way." Follow Leila Potter during Christmas 1994.


**In the Bleak Midwinter**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, obviously; but I do however enjoy writing about the Wizarding World and Leila Potter :) I really wanted to write something with Christmas flair and I'm nowhere near Christmas in "Lost Along the Way". So I figured I'd give you a peek inside my head for what happened during Christmas 1994.

… … … …

Soft snoring could be heard from the fourth year Slytherin girls' dormitory. There, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Hestia Carrow, Flora Carrow, and Daphne Greengrass lay fast asleep early on Christmas morning. The only one awake was Leila Potter because she was too deep in thought to continue sleeping. She sat curled up in a blanket with her emerald curtains drawn, paging through the photograph album Hagrid had given her first year. Her dreams from the night before had been so vivid and seemed almost real; but alas, they weren't. Her parents weren't alive, nor did she have any siblings beside Harry.

Leila glanced down at the end of her bed, where her pile of presents lay untouched. She wasn't exactly sure what she was waiting for, but she didn't have the heart to open them yet. For now, she just wanted to sit in the silence day-dreaming about her parents. But she was soon broken from her reverie by a crashing from her pile of presents at the end of her bed. With her eyes wide, Leila looked down at the end of her four-poster bed to find Dobby grinning from ear to ear. She chuckled lightly as Dobby bounced toward her.

"Happy Christmas, Miss Leila!" Dobby said joyously.

"Happy Christmas, Dobby," Leila giggled.

"Dobby has present for Miss Leila!" Dobby exclaimed.

"Sh!" Leila shushed.

Dobby froze in place as Leila peaked out from behind her emerald bed hangings. She looked at the far end of the room to find Pansy rolling in her bed, but she didn't awake. Leila breathed a sigh of relief as she quickly scanned the rest of the room. They were all still soundly asleep, except for Daphne. Daphne yawned and attempted to focus her eyes on Leila.

"What are you doing?" Daphne yawned.

"Nothing," Leila answered.

"Fine, don't tell me. Just don't let Pansy catch you, otherwise neither of us will ever hear the end of it," Daphne said.

Daphne rolled to her other side, while Leila simply rolled her eyes.

"And a Happy Christmas to you too," Leila muttered sarcastically.

"Happy Christmas, Leila," Daphne yawned.

Leila smirked before closing her bed hanging and turning her attention back to Dobby. Dobby smiled again bouncing lightly on the green bedspread. He held something in each hand. Leila looked at him quizzically, but Dobby explained before she even had a chance to ask.

"One present for Harry Potter; one present for Leila Potter," Dobby smiled.

"You got me a present did you?" Leila asked hesitantly.

"Dobby likes Miss Leila. Dobby tell Winky so. But Winky say I shouldn't like Potter twins because they gets Dobby fired. But Dobby glad to be fired. So Dobby bring Miss Leila a present," Dobby said thrusting a grubby package toward Leila.

"You really shouldn't have," Leila muttered.

Leila hesitantly grabbed the package from Dobby. Dobby watched her intently as she slowly opened her gift. Once the parcel was unwrapped she looked at the present in confusion. The gift was about half a dozen socks of varying colors and patterns sewn together. Leila held it out in front of her, letting the socks dangle. A look of deep pleasure spread over Dobby's face.

"Dobby make it himself. Dobby know how Miss Leila likes scarves. So Dobby make Miss Leila a scarf. Isn't it pretty?" Dobby grinned.

"That's one word for it. Thanks, Dobby," Leila said.

Dobby stared at Leila. He then helped her wrap the scarf around her neck. Dobby beamed proudly seeing Leila wearing the scarf that he had made for her. Leila bit her lip and played with her hair, trying to distract herself from the fact that she had someone's socks (who knew if they were clean) tied around her neck. Once she noticed that Dobby was watching for her reaction, she smiled as genuinely as she could before gently patting Dobby's arm.

"Well, Dobby's off to Harry Potter now," Dobby said.

"Wait, I have something for you too," Leila said.

"You do?" Dobby asked gleefully.

"Erm, yes. You just need to close your eyes while I get it. It's a surprise," Leila said.

Leila didn't actually have a gift for Dobby; but she felt as if she should give something in return for Dobby's heart-felt, yet repulsing, gift. She lunged for the presents which lay at the end of her bed. She quickly dug through them, looking for the undoubted present from Draco Malfoy. She grabbed the small parcel, which was wrapped in emerald green paper, and shook it. Nothing breakable, it seemed; so she quickly ripped the nametag off. She then told Dobby to open his eyes. Dobby's eyes widened as he tore at the wrapping paper. He carefully examined his present: a snow-white pair of ear muffs with matching gloves. He fumbled for words, but instead smiled up at Leila gratefully before bursting into tears.

"Dobby, you need to be quiet," Leila hissed.

"Miss Leila's present is just so—so…Dobby can't describe it," Dobby blubbered.

"I'm glad it means so much to you, but you need to go before Pansy hears you," Leila said.

Dobby blew his nose on the towel he wore before quickly popping away. Leila breathed a sigh of relief but prematurely, because no sooner than she did so, Pansy's shrieks filled the once silent Slytherin dormitory.

"Potter! What in the name of Merlin is that blasted noise!" Pansy shrieked.

Leila opened her bed hangings to find an almost livid Parkinson glaring at her. The rest of the Slytherin girls had woken at Pansy's shrieks. Daphne looked over to Leila with an 'I told you so' look on her face but Leila simply rolled her eyes in response.

"I asked you a question, Potter," Pansy sneered.

"And I chose not to answer," Leila retorted.

"What was that noise?" Pansy hissed.

"What noise?" Leila asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Pansy shrieked.

"Then it looks like you're hearing things," Leila responded.

Leila crossed her arms across her chest as Pansy rose from her bed. Pansy walked over to Leila's bed, glaring at her the entire way. Pansy examined Leila's bed hangings and around her bed. She then turned to Daphne, who sighed.

"Surely you must have heard something, Daphne," Pansy said.

"I didn't hear anything, Pansy," Daphne said smoothly.

Leila knew Daphne to be lying so she mouthed a 'thank you', knowing full-well that later, when they were alone, Daphne would demand to know what was going on. Pansy glared once more at Leila, before a smirk slowly spread across her face.

"You're just jealous, aren't you Potter?" Pansy asked.

"Excuse me?" Leila questioned.

"You're jealous that you don't have a date to the Yule Ball," Pansy smirked.

"I just prefer to go alone, not that it is any of your business, Parkinson," Leila hissed.

"Pathetic, no one asked you, did they?" Pansy furthered.

"I had plenty of offers, thank you very much," Leila sneered.

"But not from anyone worth going with; I happen to be going with Draco," Pansy bragged.

"That's only because I turned him down," Leila shot back.

"That's a lie!" Pansy shrieked.

"Is it?" Leila asked.

"Leila and Pansy, enough! It's Christmas and all I want is to go one day without you two at each other's throats!" Daphne shouted.

Pansy held back a retort, grabbed her stack of presents, and fled the room taking Millicent, Tracey, Flora, and Hestia, with all their presents in tow, with her. But before Pansy exited, she took once last glance back at Leila. Leila read the glance to mean that this wasn't over, but she simply rolled her eyes. Once they left, Leila plopped back onto her pillows only to find a cross Daphne standing beside her bedside.

"Can't you bite your tongue or something when Pansy's around?" Daphne asked.

"Why are you taking her side?" Leila scoffed.

"Leila, you know that you're my best friend; but I've known Pansy since I was young," Daphne sighed.

"And your point?" Leila questioned.

"Can you at least try to act civilly toward her, for me?" Daphne asked.

"I will if she will," Leila muttered.

Daphne sat down on Leila's bed beside her best friend. Leila sighed heavily and turned toward Daphne.

"So what exactly was that confounded noise this morning?" Daphne asked.

"I had a visitor," Leila shrugged.

"Right, because a boy can disappear like that," Daphne scoffed.

"I never said that it was a boy. It was actually a house elf," Leila said.

"Why would a house elf visit you?" Daphne questioned.

"To give me a Christmas present, Dobby's an odd elf," Leila said.

"Dobby? As in Draco's old house elf?" Daphne smirked.

"Yes, that Dobby; but don't you dare tell him! That would give him a reason to actually talk with me," Leila groaned.

"He likes you Leila, you really should be nicer to him," Daphne sighed.

"He's perfectly happy with Parkinson," Leila said.

"He'd be happier with you. I've known Draco since we were young and he's always had a fascination with you. Just give him a chance," Daphne said.

"Never. Let's not talk about the ferret anymore," Leila said.

Daphne shook her head, knowing that someday Draco would finally win over Leila. She looked down at Leila's stack of presents, which still lay unopened and smirked. She then grabbed a gift which didn't have a nametag on it.

"Look, this one doesn't have a name on it," Daphne commented.

Leila snatched the present from Daphne and shook it. With a puzzled look on her face, Leila tore at the paper revealing a small jewelry box. She carefully opened the box to find a beautiful silver necklace which had a snowflake pendant on it. Leila took the necklace out of the box and dangled it to further examine it.

"It's beautiful," Leila said.

"It will go perfectly with your dress for tonight," Daphne said.

"Thank you, Daphne," Leila said.

"It's not from me. My present is labeled, see?" Daphne grabbed another present and held it out for Leila to see.

"Then who could it be from? You know, don't you?" Leila asked.

"Perhaps," Daphne shrugged.

"Well you should tell me," Leila said.

"Do you like it?" Daphne asked.

"Of course I do," Leila said.

"Then leave it at that and wear it tonight. I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful fourth year there tonight, even if you are going alone," Daphne said.

"As I told Pansy, it's by choice," Leila said coldly.

"You don't have to tell me. I already know that Draco, Ron Weasley, and who knows how many other forsaken boys have asked you. I also know that you turned them all down because they weren't Cedric Diggory," Daphne sighed.

"Stupid Cho Chang," Leila muttered.

"Wear the necklace, look prettier than Chang, and who knows what could happen," Daphne suggested.

Leila nodded her head as Daphne hopped off her bed. Daphne grabbed her own stack of presents and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Leila asked.

"Common room. You can join us you know," Daphne answered.

"I think I'd prefer to open my presents by myself," Leila commented.

"Suit yourself. The only one who hates you out there is Pansy," Daphne said.

"Yes, but you'll be too occupied with your presents and Zabini to keep me safe from Malfoy," Leila said rolling her eyes.

"I could say something about Draco, but I'll refrain. Happy Christmas, Leila," Daphne said.

Daphne smiled as she walked out of the room, leaving Leila to the dormitory all to herself. She was glad for an actual moment of peace. Leila opened her presents slowly, relishing the fact that she had many people who cared about her enough to give her presents. Harry's present was a book on the Holyhead Harpies and a poster of the World Cup champions, the Irish. Mrs. Weasley had knitted her a Slytherin green sweater with a dragon on the front. Leila was sure Harry had a twin sweater only in Gryffindor red seeing as this most likely represented the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Fred and George had given her some Zonko products. Honeydukes sweets was what she received from Ron. Remus and Granger had both given her books. Leila didn't like Granger, but she had to admit that the girl did have a knack for getting her worthwhile books. From the Dursley's, Leila received a pen from Uncle Vernon's workplace; probably one of the best gifts given by them. Leila ripped through her other presents, trying to figure out who the necklace could be from; but couldn't figure out who it was from.

With a sigh, Leila gave up trying to figure it out and dressed for the day. She dressed in Mrs. Weasley's sweater and a pair of jeans, as was her holiday tradition before heading for the Great Hall. In the common room, she saw some of her fellow fourth year Slytherins get up to join her for breakfast including, Daphne, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy smirked at her, but she simply rolled her eyes. Leila linked her arm with Daphne's and headed upstairs. Draco took the spot on Leila's other side, while his cronies followed behind.

"Happy Christmas, Leila," Draco said.

"Happy Christmas," Leila sighed.

"Did you like your present?" Draco asked.

"They were very much appreciated by Dobby," Leila muttered.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"I liked it just as much as I normally like gifts from you," Leila said.

"I hear that you're still planning on going to the ball alone tonight," Draco said, ignoring Leila's previous comment.

"That is correct," Leila sighed.

"There is still a chance for you to go with me. All you have to do is ask," Draco smirked.

"Hmm…let me think about that. How about…No!" Leila exclaimed.

Leila quickly tore her arm away from Daphne's and sped up her pace in order to get away from Malfoy. She could hear Daphne hissing something at Malfoy, but she didn't stay close enough to listen to the conversation. She was almost to the Great Hall when she spotter Harry and Ron. Leila ran to them and hugged her brother. Harry chuckled and then embarrassingly attempted to pull his sister off him; but this just made Leila cling tighter.

"Leila," Harry hissed.

"Happy Christmas, big brother," Leila grinned.

"Happy Christmas," Harry sighed.

Leila released her brother and quickly moved to hug Ron, whose face matched the color of his hair at this action. Ron gently patted Leila's back and Leila took a step back.

"Where's Granger?" Leila asked.

"Probably getting a head start on crying her eyes out because she doesn't have a date," Ron commented.

"I don't have a date either, Ron; but Granger does have a date," Leila said.

"Wait a minute; you know who Hermione's going with?" Ron asked.

"I do; but I'm not going to tell you since you're being a jerk," Leila said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Ginny," Leila shrugged.

"She told you, but she wouldn't tell us? C'mon Leila, one hint?" Ron begged.

"All right, one hint: it's a boy," Leila said rolling her eyes.

Ron appeared to mull this over for a second, before he realized that Leila hadn't given him any substantial information. He called after her, but Leila was already headed for the Slytherin table and ignored Ron's calling. Leila took a seat alone at the Slytherin table, but she knew that any moment she would be joined by the Slytherin posse she had walked away from. She had taken one bite out of her muffin when the others took their seats around her. Daphne on her right, Draco on her left, and Crabbe and Goyle across from them. Draco attempted to draw her in conversation, but she ignored him until Daphne elbowed her in the ribs. Leila gasped and narrowed her eyes at Daphne. Daphne mouthed for her to talk to Draco, which she responded to by rolling her eyes. She then turned to Draco and smiled sweetly.

"There is one thing I would like for Christmas from you, Malfoy," Leila smiled.

"And what is that?" Draco asked, with an entranced look on his face.

"Please shut up and leave me alone," Leila sneered.

Daphne elbowed Leila again, causing her to scream. Leila elbowed Daphne back, but Daphne pushed her until she was crushed up against Malfoy. Draco didn't move, instead he smirked again at Leila, who growled in frustration. She then quickly stood up and moved to the other side of Daphne. Once she sat down, she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. She looked up to find Pansy joining them. She sat at Draco's other side, and brushed her hand up against his arm. Leila made a gagging sound, for which Daphne elbowed her again.

"Stop it," Leila hissed.

"Well, you wouldn't be in this situation if you had agreed to go with him," Daphne hissed back.

"I don't like him and I certainly don't like her. So I don't like them together," Leila said.

Daphne rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her breakfast. Leila looked up to see Cedric Diggory getting up from the Hufflepuff table, ready to exit the Great Hall. So Leila quickly scurried off for the doors to the Great Hall in hopes of meeting Cedric. She smiled as their timing had worked out perfectly as they met up near the doors.

"Happy Christmas, Leila," Cedric smiled.

"And a Happy Christmas to you too, Cedric," Leila beamed.

"Where are you off to?" Cedric asked.

"Dunno, just needed to get away from Malfoy," Leila said.

"He's still giving you trouble I take it?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, but he's getting easier to ignore," Leila grinned.

"That's good. Well, I ought to get going. I'll see you tonight then," Cedric smiled.

"Yeah, about that…erm…I know that you're going with Chang; but do you think that maybe, just maybe, you could save me one dance? I mean we are friends and everything; but if it's too much to ask…" Leila rambled.

"It would be my honor, Leila," Cedric laughed.

"Really?" Leila blushed.

"Yes, I'll see you tonight," Cedric said.

Leila stood in awe as Cedric walked away. He had said he would save a dance for her! Leila's heart leapt for joy and her eyes danced in mirth. She had liked Cedric since last year and here was a glimmer of hope for them. Of course, they had been friends since her first year. She had needed help looking for a book in the library, which he had helped her with; and the two had begun a friendship. Cedric had been there to help her with any homework or when she needed an escape from Malfoy. Leila had hoped that he would have asked her to the Yule Ball; but he claimed that it would have been inappropriate for two Triwizard champions to go together, so he had asked Chang instead. Leila knew that Harry liked Chang, so it was a terrible day for the Potter twins when they had found out that each of their crushes were going together to the ball.

Leila was soon knocked out of her reverie by two pairs of arms wrapping around hers. Leila looked to find Fred and George dragging her off. She looked at them quizzically and demanded to know what they were up to.

"You're hereby invited…" Fred began.

"To a snowball fight…" George continued.

"This afternoon…" Fred continued.

"Meet us in this very spot." George smiled.

"And who would be partaking in this event?" Leila asked.

"Don't question it, just show up," Fred grinned.

The Weasley twins soon walked away, without even so much as a "Happy Christmas;" but Leila was still overjoyed at the prospect of a dance with Cedric. Time soon passed and she was enjoying fresh air with Harry and the Weasleys. Leila was glad that Granger didn't attend the event because she was primping for the Yule Ball. Leila was determined to get ready at the last minute and still look great. A snowball nailed Leila on the back of the head. She turned to find that snowball had been thrown by George. She quickly packed a ball together, ready to aim it at George when another snowball hit her; which caused her to lose her balance and fall into a pile of snow. Harry laughed heartily, as it was he who had thrown the snowball. Leila quickly got up, brushed herself off, and ran toward her brother. She tackled him, causing both of them to fall into a pile of snow. The Weasleys soon joined in on the fun. Fred easily picked Leila off Harry and threw her into another pile of snow. Leila spluttered as she tried to get the snow out of her mouth. The boys laughed at her expense. She was about to throw another snowball when…

"Leila Potter!" Daphne shouted.

Daphne stood before her with a slight scowl on her face. Her hair was already done up for the Yule Ball and her Slytherin cloak covered her dress. Fred offered Leila a hand up, which she accepted. When she was safely on both feet, Fred muttered

"Who peed in her Pixie Puffs?"

Leila smacked Fred's arm and turned to smile at Daphne.

"Leila, if you want any help getting ready you need to come back with me now," Daphne said.

Leila sighed and walked toward Daphne. She turned back once more to tell the boys that she would see them at the ball, before heading back into the castle with Daphne. Daphne rattled off what they needed to do, as Leila simply nodded her head in agreement. Once they reached their dormitory, Daphne took one look at Leila's atrocious hair, and demanded that she wash it. Leila quickly showered and made her way back to Daphne. The other fourth year Slytherin girls were already in their dresses and were putting the final touches on their hair and make-up. Daphne looked once more at Leila and sighed.

"That doesn't sound good," Leila commented.

"I'm just trying to figure out what we have time to do," Daphne said.

"We have hours before the ball," Leila groaned.

Daphne shook her head and immediately went to work on Leila's hair. She slicked the top half of it back into a bun and let the rest hang in ringlets. She then put several snowflake clips in Leila's hair. From there she went on to the make-up, which Leila had never worn much of before. When Daphne was finished with Leila, even Pansy Parkinson couldn't help but admit that Leila looked pretty. Leila then slipped into her long, flowing, dark-blue dress robes and a pair of white slippers. She then looked at herself in the mirror, barely recognizing herself.

"Now for the finishing touch," Daphne said.

Daphne clasped the snowflake necklace around Leila's neck. Leila toyed with the beautiful necklace.

"Tell me who it's from," Leila said.

"Not now; right now we're ready for the ball," Daphne smiled.

Daphne and the other Slytherin girls headed down for the Great Hall. Leila said that she would meet them down there. She wasn't quite ready to head down for the festivities yet. Instead, she carefully grabbed her photograph album and paged to a picture of her parents. What would her mother think of how she looked? Would her father try and be over-protective of boys? One lone tear slipped from Leila's eyes, but she gently brushed it away and headed for the Great Hall.

As she reached the entrance to the Great Hall, she saw Harry standing with Pavarti and Professor McGonagall. Ron and Padma were heading into the Great Hall, while the champions and their dates waited outside for their grand entrance. Leila attempted to sneak into the Great Hall to avoid the whole ordeal, but Professor McGonagall caught her.

"Miss Potter, where's your date?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"You're lucky I'm even here," Leila muttered.

"You must have a date. It's tradition for the champions and their dates to have the first dance, and then to sit at the front table with the judges for dinner," Professor McGonagall said.

"Well, I don't have a date. I chose not to have one," Leila said.

"Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Why didn't you go with Ron, he did ask you," Harry added.

"I didn't see a point if I couldn't go with whom I wanted to. Besides, he only asked me because Granger turned him down," Leila shot back to Harry.

"Well this won't do, a partner is required for the first dance," Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall began looking around the entrance to the Great Hall in attempts of finding Leila a last minute escort. Leila blushed as she felt Cedric's intense gaze land on her. Just then, Draco Malfoy walked toward the Great Hall with Pansy Parkinson glued to his arm. Leila inwardly hoped that Professor McGonagall would overlook him, knowing their history for not getting along; but her hopes were crushed when McGonagall called him over.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy come here please," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor," Draco drawled.

"Miss Potter needs a partner for the first dance and the dinner." Professor McGonagall said.

Draco smirked at Leila, which caused her to narrow her eyes at him. Pansy's grip on Draco's arm tightened as she understood what Professor McGonagall was asking of Draco.

"He's my date," Pansy said possessively.

"I understand that Miss Parkinson; but I will not have Hogwarts good name ruined by a young girl's lack in judgment," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"I am not dancing with him. Can't I just skip the grand entrance?" Leila begged.

"You will dance together and you will act civilly together during dinner." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Pansy scowled and began complaining to Professor McGonagall, who quickly ushered her into the Great Hall. Leila scowled in frustration as Draco stood there smirking at her.

"So you got old McGonagall to ask me for you?" Draco smirked.

"You wish, you disgusting prat," Leila hissed.

Leila turned around to see Harry watching them intently. Even Granger, who was holding onto Viktor Krum's arm, was watching Draco and Leila. If Harry and Granger were watching them, then Cedric surely was watching them. Leila blushed in frustration, which Malfoy probably interpreted wrong. Professor McGonagall soon came back and gave the champions and their escorts their final instructions. She lined the champions up, Draco and Leila brought up the end of the procession. The doors opened and Draco grabbed Leila's hand and placed it on his arm, never removing his hand from hers. Leila put on a smile and walked into the Great Hall on the arm of Draco Malfoy. She was sure she could hear whispers at the shock of the pair together. Cameras flashed and cheering pursued until they had reached middle of the dance floor. Leila looked once to Cedric, to find him watching them; but he quickly turned his attention back to Cho. Leila looked to Malfoy.

"Bet that you're loving this, aren't you Malfoy?" Leila said.

"Of course. Even after turning me down you still ended up here with me tonight," Draco drawled.

"Only until I can get away from you," Leila muttered.

Professor Flitwick quickly tuned the orchestra and then they began playing a waltz. Leila reluctantly let Draco take her waist. He gently led her around the dance floor in the waltz they had learned, with what looked like a genuine smile on his face. Leila didn't want him to enjoy this any more than she was so she purposely stepped on his foot. From there she attempted to lead, which lead him right into Cedric Diggory. Leila giggled and Draco slightly scowled before taking the lead back. Leila successfully knocked Draco into Cedric several more times; killing two birds with one stone. Besides, she would get a dance with Cedric later; he had promised. Other couples soon joined the dance and when the first song had finished, they headed for their respective tables for dinner.

Draco escorted Leila to the head table where the champions and judges sat. Leila was dismayed to find her brother at the far end of the table from her, leaving her with mainly Malfoy for dinner company. Leila looked to her brother with sad puppy eyes, but he simply shrugged. Their first course was served, which Leila quickly began to eat as to avoid talking with Malfoy. Leila bent forward, causing her necklace to swing forward, which caught Draco's eye. He smiled at her as she was about to put a bite in her mouth.

"What?" Leila asked.

"Nothing, just a beautiful necklace that you're wearing," Draco smirked.

Leila stared at him, blinking rapidly in confusion, before shaking her head and continuing with her meal. Draco just continued to smirk as he ate. Leila wished the dinner would go faster. She wished to stop having to make polite small talk with Malfoy and to stop receiving death glares from Pansy Parkinson. When all the courses were finished, the students were ready to begin the dance. Leila quickly darted away from Malfoy's side, hoping that Pansy would find him, before she found her. Leila stood in the middle of the Hogwarts crowd as the Weird Sisters took to the stage. Professor Flitwick quickly introduced them and they began playing "Do the Hippogriff." Leila bounced along to the song by herself and soon found herself dancing with a boy from Durmstrang. The boy grinned at her devilishly; but at least she was away from Malfoy. Leila danced to several more songs with him, before spotting Harry and Ron glaring daggers in her direction. She excused herself from the Durmstrang boy and moved to sit across from Harry and Ron, who were accompanied by annoyed Padma and Pavarti Patil.

"What's wrong with you two?" Leila asked.

"Like you don't know," Ron grunted.

"If this is about Malfoy, it wasn't my fault. Harry was even there when McGonagall forced him upon me," Leila said.

"Malfoy? Try Krum and random Durmstrang boy," Ron said.

"I'm at perfect liberty to dance with whomever I chose to. That's the point of coming alone. As for Granger, I don't really care. So stop glaring at me. You're the one who's choosing to have a poor time tonight," Leila hissed.

Ron grunted and Harry sighed. Leila turned to where Harry was looking. He was watching Cho and Cedric dancing together. Leila rolled her eyes and went back to the dancing mob. She wasn't going to ruin her evening like Harry and Ron were. She was going to have fun, even if she couldn't be there with the one she wanted to. Besides, she still held hope for her dance with Cedric. Leila danced one song with Theodore Nott and was forced one with Blaise Zabini, Daphne's date. She then made her way to the refreshment table for some punch. Leila received her glass of punch, when Cedric and Cho made their way over.

"Having a good time, Leila?" Cedric asked.

"Much better time than my brother and Ron are," Leila commented.

Cedric looked over to them and chuckled. Leila was about to ask Cedric about their dance when Cho "accidentally" spilled her punch on Leila's dress. Leila gasped in shock, before grabbing some napkins to clean it up.

"Sorry, Leila," Cho giggled.

"Its fine," Leila said through gritted teeth.

Cedric smiled as he handed Leila several more napkins. Leila thanked him and walked out of the Great Hall to clean up her sopping wet dress. In the bathroom she found several girls crying over broken hearts and lost dates. Leila rolled her eyes and went about cleaning her dress. Once the punch was out, she took one last look in the mirror and headed back for the Great Hall. She was about to go in, when her first sight was Cedric and Cho slow dancing together. They were giggling about something only they knew. Leila felt close to vomiting, so instead of the bathroom, she opted for a bit of fresh air.

Leila walked out into the deserted courtyard as the snow began to lightly fall. The wind whipped lightly causing Leila to reach for her arms. She wished that she had thought to bring her cloak with her; but there was no point in getting it now. She carefully maneuvered onto one of the stone ledges in the courtyard. She sat there freezing watching the snow fall; but in her mind freezing was better than any more awkward moments with Cedric and Cho. Leila shivered once more but soon felt warmth covering her arms. She turned behind her to find Draco Malfoy placing his coat on her.

"I don't want it." Leila said stubbornly taking his coat off.

"You're freezing; just take it for a few minutes." Draco said gently.

"Fine." Leila muttered.

Leila rolled her eyes and reluctantly pulled his coat back on, only because she was cold. Not because she wanted anything to do with him. Draco gently scooted her over so that he could jump up onto the ledge and have a seat beside her. Leila originally thought to scoot further away, but the heat given off by his body made her sit still.

"Where's Parkinson?" Leila asked.

"Off with Davis and Bulstrode, I believe," Draco shrugged.

"Probably plotting my untimely death, no doubt," Leila muttered.

"More than likely," Draco chuckled.

"And why aren't you waiting for her?" Leila asked.

"Draco Malfoy waits for no one," Draco drawled.

"Except for the day we'll actually be friends," Leila teased.

"Or more," Draco smirked.

"Ew, disgusting," Leila said.

"You just wait, Leila, that day will come," Draco said.

"You're sadly mistaken, Malfoy," Leila said.

"You'll see. There will come a day when you realize what you're missing and I'll be there waiting for you," Draco said.

"But then you'd be making an exception to your rule," Leila commented.

"I suppose I would be; but only for you," Draco winked.

"And I believe that's enough of you for one evening," Leila retorted.

Leila quickly jumped off the ledge into a pile of lightly fluffy snow. She ignored her cold feet and handed Malfoy back his coat. She turned to walk away when Draco called her name. Leila rolled her eyes and turned back to find that he too jumped off the ledge. She shook her head and turned away once more.

"Diggory doesn't know what he's missing," Draco shouted.

"What?" Leila gasped.

This time Leila stopped where she was and turned around toward Draco. She glared at him. He had no right to bring up Cedric.

"You like Diggory, don't you?" Draco asked gently.

"It shouldn't matter to you," Leila said.

"But it matters to you," Draco furthered.

"I don't see how this is any of your concern," Leila said.

"You look beautiful tonight, Leila," Draco said sincerely.

"Thanks," Leila blushed.

Leila turned again to leave Draco but he spoke once more.

"Diggory's an idiot," Draco sighed.

"And why is that?" Leila questioned.

"Anyone who chooses Chang over you is an idiot," Draco said.

"Why do you even care?" Leila asked.

"Does it matter?" Draco responded.

Leila sighed and with determination decided to leave Malfoy for the night. She didn't get very far when Draco's hand grabbed her arm. She turned back around to yell at him to leave her alone; but that never happened. Instead, Draco quickly pressed his lips against hers, silencing her with a kiss. Her first kiss, and from Draco Malfoy of all people. Surprisingly, the kiss was very sweet, better than she had expected, and her lips responded when he kissed her once more. But soon Leila's senses overtook her and she pushed him away. Her hand instantly flew to her lips.

"What was that for, Malfoy?" Leila hissed.

"It doesn't matter…but Diggory was watching. He's watching us now," Draco whispered into Leila's ear.

The warmth from Draco's breath on her ear made her shiver; but she turned around to find Draco to be telling the truth. Cedric's eyes were glued to her and Malfoy. Leila looked back to Malfoy, only to receive a wink and to have him walk away from her. She was almost certain he was off to find Pansy. Leila, slightly embarrassed by Cedric still watching her made her way back inside. Her head was swimming, why would Malfoy do that?

Back inside the Great Hall she found Daphne with Blaise at the refreshment table. She grabbed Daphne by the arm and told Blaise that they would return in a few minutes. She needed to tell someone what had just occurred, and Harry would kill her if he found out. Leila explained the whole ordeal to Daphne, who stood there with a content look on her face.

"So Draco kissed you?" Daphne smirked.

"That's what I said," Leila hissed.

"And how do you feel about that?" Daphne asked.

"Confused," Leila admitted.

"You do like Draco, don't you?" Daphne said.

"Of course not! He's a self-centered prat, but why would he do that?" Leila questioned.

"Perhaps it has to do with the fact that you're wearing his present," Daphne smiled.

"No, I gave his present to Dobby this morning: the earmuffs and gloves," Leila said.

"I figured you'd do something like that so I switched the nametags this morning. I saw Draco picking it out and I couldn't let you throw it aside like you do all the others," Daphne said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Leila muttered.

"You even said that you like it," Daphne responded.

Leila stormed off. She couldn't find Harry or Ron anywhere. The only person she found was Granger crying her eyes out on the staircase. Leila was too upset right now to even muster up and argument with Granger. Leila walked back inside the Great Hall and danced to a few more songs to shake her anger off. Eventually, the Weird Sisters announced their final song. Many couples moaned; but Leila sighed. Cedric hadn't found her for their dance. She then received a tap on the shoulder. With hope in her heart to find Cedric standing behind her; she turned around only to find Malfoy. Leila glared at him with as much emotion as she could muster. He asked her for the final dance. Her response was going to be to slap him, when another tap came on her shoulder. She scowled and turned around to find Cedric.

"I believe I made you a promise of one dance. I'd like to keep that promise unless you are unavailable," Cedric said.

Draco was about to say that she was taken; when Leila immediately without thinking accepted Cedric's hand. Draco looked hurt for a moment; but his cold façade quickly returned. As Leila danced with Cedric she spotted Cho Chang watching them from a chair, with a scowl on her face. She finally looked to Cedric, who smiled at her as he gently rocked back and forth with her to the slow song. Leila's heart soared with each step they took. Perhaps some of what Draco had done made Cedric jealous of his advances. But Cedric knew Leila well enough to know that she didn't like Malfoy; but jealousy did strange things to people.

Leila gently rested her head on Cedric as they swayed until the song ended. She exhaled deeply in contentment. Cedric then hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Leila didn't even care that he left to escort Chang back to her common room. Cedric had chosen to give her the final dance of the evening and that meant something to her. She smiled as he walked away, not even noticing the other couples exiting the Great Hall. With a sigh Leila also headed to leave the Great Hall. Once at the door, she found Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"I'll take you back to the common room," Draco said roughly.

"Thank you," Leila said lightly.

Draco looked at Leila in confusion. She had never thanked him for anything in all the time they had known each other. Draco dwelt on it; while Leila thought nothing of it because her thoughts were too focused on Cedric Diggory. The pair walked silently together, Leila didn't even stop to argue with him as he grabbed her arm when she slipped on the stairs. He possessively kept his hand on her arm, which she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to brush off. They were almost to the common room, when Leila stopped. Draco watched her as she fumbled to unclasp the necklace. She dangled it in front of him.

"I believe this belongs to you," Leila said.

"No, I gave it to you," Draco said.

"And I can't accept it. You know that I like Cedric. So why don't you keep it? I'm sure you'll find someone you really want to give it to someday," Leila smiled.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Draco asked.

"Consider it your Christmas present; but don't expect that things have changed between you and I," Leila shrugged.

Leila grabbed his hand and gently placed the necklace in his hand. She looked at him and nodded her head. She then turned and headed into the Slytherin common room. Draco stood there for a moment thinking about what she had said; but he soon took off after her.

"Leila," he called.

Draco ran after her into the common room. He once more grabbed Leila's arm and she turned around to meet him.

"Draco," Leila sighed.

Leila looked at Draco with an expression that meant she was tired and wanted to be rid of him. Draco stared at her intently. He never voiced his opinion because Daphne interrupted them.

"Go on you two," Daphne smirked.

Daphne pointed up to the ceiling. Draco and Leila were standing under the mistletoe hung in the Slytherin common room. Leila looked to Daphne, and knew that there was no way out of this. Leila then turned to Draco and sighed.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," Leila whispered.

Leila placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed Draco lightly on the cheek. She then ran off to the fourth year girls' dormitory. She never even noticed the dumbfounded smile or the tinge of pink on Draco. Instead, she focused her energy on getting to bed. Once she laid down breathed a deep sigh; she closed her eyes so that dreams of dancing with Cedric Diggory danced in her head.

A/N: This is for all you Draco/Leila fans and those of you who have supported me! A present to you!


End file.
